This is For Real
by electron15
Summary: A 16 year old Junior is lonely. He is looking for friends, but none of them have the same standards. Himni is his name. Little does he know, God has a plan. And boy, does it get bizarre. The Mane 6 are transported to his basement. And he has no idea what he's gonna do.
1. Introduction

Introduction

God works in mysterious ways… Scratch that, God works in weird ways sometimes. All right, God sometimes works in ways that make absolutely no sense until it's completely explained, that's usually the "I see what you did there" moments. But he does it all for the better.

Hi, my name's Himni. All right, I bet most of you mispronounced that, and I am sick of it! Him… Nye. Like Bill Nye. Got it? Good.

Anyway, this is my story. I won't be telling it, but Mr. 3rd Person Omniscient will. You would NOT believe how many walls Pinkie had to break to get to him. Oops… spoilers.


	2. Same old, Same old, Day in, Day out

Chapter 1: Same old, same old, Day in, Day out

_**Imperial, Missouri, 2:55 p.m.**_

Himni walked home from the bus. It'd been a long day of ups and downs.

*sigh*, Himni proclaimed to himself.

See, Himni had just turned 16, a year younger than most of the Junior Class. You see, Himni skipped 5th grade. He was a smart kid, education was a high priority, and he loved all sciences, philosophy, mythology, government, writing, and reading. Reading was truly a passion of his; he loved mystery, fantasy, and anything with a good plot. He absolutely enjoyed Philosophy, as he had great imagination; he even created a scale model of his own solar system. Politics, were just lately interesting him, he had a father with a Masters' in Political Science, and a mother who was a former History teacher. But this got him absolutely nowhere in his social life.

_Another day of day of my family being there for me_, he truthfully thought to himself, attempting to stay positive.

Himni didn't have any friends within walking distance. At least, none he wanted to visit. Himni _did _have friends, no doubt about it. He was in Drama Club, Debate Team, Sci-Fi, and had just been placed into the top varsity choir as a Bass. He was usually a happy & upbeat person who enjoyed life, sometimes a little too much. Like the time he had been dancing, and while having a running start, performed the moonwalk, and had fallen onto his wrist, breaking it. Now instead of "Break a leg" at performances, the Drama club says "Break an arm".

He was very strong in his morals, he never swore, never attempted to hurt anyone really, never participated in vulgar events. He had never even kissed a girl, nor had he had a girlfriend. He wanted to, but he had no way to provide to a girl. Love, he had a huge heart; Comfort, he could barely watch a girl begin to tear up; Money… all assets are never to be touched without parents' permission; Car… he hasn't been allowed a license yet.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles", he said aloud.

All he wanted was someone close by he could talk & relate with too. He made a small prayer in his heart to god. He asked for friends he could share standards with and maybe even test him to see if he was truly pure & kind.

He had no idea what he was in for.

_**We move outward to an unknown place…**_

From above, Himni was being watched. By who, you may ask? Well, isn't it obvious? God. Heavenly Father, the one who had been watching Himni since birth, as well as the rest of the world. He pondered a moment, and then smiled.

"I believe it is time," he said.

Then to his right, entered a majestic looking creature. An Alicorn to be exact, but it quickly changed form. Where an alicorn once stood, was a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a white robe and had long, waving multi-colored hair.

"You always knew when I needed you," The Father spoke softly, his face lit up with a smile.

"Of course, what kind of daughter would I be if I had to be told everything?" replied the woman.

"Oh, my sweet Celestia, how have you been?" he said in a loving tone, hugging his daughter.

"Oh, I've been fine, it's been so long since I've returned to my original form," said Celestia as she embraced the Father.

"I still humor over the fact that you asked your brother for a world with equine bodies for the inhabitants, you almost threw heaven in to disarray," The Father chuckled.

"Father, I was young and I was obsessed with ponies, but it did turn out _much_ better than expected," Celestia smirked.

She liked being right.

"Very well, very well, but remember your _other_ brother still leaves his touch on all worlds," The Father had a darkened tone.

The mood dropped.

"Yes… I know full well… Discord, Nightmare, and Chrysalis were him teasing me, provoking me, and I was powerless," Celestia frowned, "If they hadn't been dealt with, everything on Equestria would have been destroyed."

"I know, but the reason I needed you here was to tell you something," The Father resumed his posture, "it is time."

"Time?"

"To bring them together, to begin their bond," The Father told her.

"I'm still very confused," she raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Himni, he lives down on Earth."

Celestia gears began to turn. She was remembering.

"He believes he will never be truly happy without friends, and is struggling deep inside."

"Seems like the reverse of a familiar theme," Celestia thought out loud.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing, um, continue," she smiled strangely.

"Well, first we will have to…"

_**Ponyville, Mid-Afternoon**_

Twilight Sparkle was busy, as always, reorganizing the library. She was making a "read again later" pile, and trying to get Spike off his butt.

"Come on, Spike, I want the library to be spik & spam," Twilight said.

"AWWW! But this is the third time this week; I'm the one who has to keep track of everything!" Spike said grumpily.

Twilight stopped what she was doing, and looked over at the baby dragon.

"Is there something else on your mind?" asked Twilight.

*sigh* "No, absolutely nothing," Spike frowned as he looked away.

"Spiiiiiiiiike," Twilight turned him around and glared at him, "What is it?"

Spike paused a moment.

"… I'm only one of only a few guys around here, there's almost nopony to hang out with!"

Twilight was confused, "But there are still some colts you could… uh, hang out with," she tried to look optimistic.

"Let's see, Snips and Snails are too weird, Big Mac is good but he's always working, Poundcake is still a foal," Spike was crossing ponies off one by one.

"What about Featherweight?" Twilight was attempting to look animated.

"Okay, now you're just getting desperate," Spike was getting annoyed, "I mean, look at Peewee."

The baby phoenix was on its back. He was repeatedly lighting, putting out and then relighting a candle.

"What's your point? He looks as bored as you do," Twilight cocked her head to the side.

Then suddenly some other birds were at the window, which seemed to be calling for Peewee. Peewee smiled, and flew off to join his friends.

"See, even Peewee has his own friends, and you and the other mares always seem bored when separated," Spike stated, "You guys need coltfriends so I can hang out with them!"

Twilight was shocked, Spike sounded like her mother. She was about to say something, but the appearance of 3 other ponies stopped her.

"Spike, we will find a colt on our own time," a regal voiced unicorn stated.

"Oh, a-and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a… a coltfriend yet," said a timid Pegasus.

"It's still a bit selfish of you, Spike, anyway a colt would only slow me down," a raspy voice stated.

They all looked at the rainbow Pegasus.

"Huh, ugh, that's not what I mean and you all know it,"

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy had entered the library unnoticed. And apparently, they heard the conversation. They walked in front of Twilight, forming a side-to-side line. She looked horribly confused.

"Um, what are the three of you doing here?" Twilight asked, not that she didn't like company.

"You sent a letter saying that you needed us, each of us got one," said Rarity as she frowned.

The door flew open. Confetti was absolutely everywhere, and then a pink pony hopped in. Behind her was an orange mare with a blonde mane. She was still attempting to figure out how Pinkie did what she did.

"HEYTWILIGHT, HOW'SITGOING? YOUNEEDEDUSFORSOMETHING?" Pinkie asked in her casual manner.

"Howdy Twi', ya' need sumthin' from us?" said Applejack, much calmer than Pinkie.

"What!? I didn't send any letters; I've been reorganizing the library all day, right, Spike?" Twilight was a bit worried.

"A-again, Twilight?" Fluttershy said softly.

"Oh, I think this has something to do with the letter _I_ got earlier," Spike said sheepishly.

"_What_ letter, Spike?!" Twilight was getting frustrated.

"The letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike was panicking, "It said not to open until we were all gathered."

Spike took out the letter, it was a small scroll with an emblem representing Celestia. He unrolled it, speaking the short message.

_My dear little ponies, I'm afraid this must happen. But be good to him. Listen, learn, and comfort. God be with you till we meet again._

_Signed,_

_Celestia_

"She didn't write Princess."

A strange silence fell upon them… Rainbow Dash broke it.

"What the hay does that even mean?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Rainbow, but I think she wants us to do something," Twilight tried to remain calm and logical.

"An' wha' in the name uh' red galas is 'god'?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's gonna be super-duper-mega-ultra-awesome fun!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Suddenly, white light enveloped the room. The ponies and dragon watched as the room disappear into whiteness, and then blackness. So black, nopony could see the other. Then came the falling sensation, everypony (and dragon) tried to scream, but there was not a sound to be heard. Then there was a large thud. And this is where our adventures… and _misadventures _begin.

**A/N: What is up everypony, I am electron15. I hope you are beginning to enjoy this fanfic. The whole idea struck me hard, so I started carrying around a notebook. If it seems a bit rushed let me know, I would like to know your opinion. If you are offended by the whole "God and Celestia" thing, that's just how it hit me, but otherwise enjoy it otherwise, please.**

**Anyway, this isn't exactly a single story, but rather a series. There will be… Romance, Humor, Plot Twists, Conflict, and all the good stuff. Oh, and musical numbers! Everypony loves musical numbers**

**In this story, Bronies do not exist. Sorry, but everything else does. I type as fast as possible, so don't worry. **

**Till next time. Onwards and upwards!**


	3. What the hay is going on?

A door creaked open, Himni had entered his house. Keys rattled back into his pocket. He called out.

"Anybody home?"

He listened for a moment, but there was no answer.

"Omner!" he called out to his younger brother. Silence… more silence.

_This is weird_, he thought, _I wonder where they all are._

He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed one of the water canteens from the fridge, and quenched the thirst he developed over the last ¾ mile. He reheated some of the leftover pizza from the previous night, shredded some Romano cheese, and ate quietly as he switched on the news.

He remembered his mom usually told him to get the mail when he got home. He got up sluggishly and exited through the front door. He stood halfway between the mailbox and the front door; staring into space… he didn't hear the thud that reverberated in the house. He picked up the mail, whistled a happy little nursery song, and reentered the house. He stopped… scrunched his nose, and winced his eyes. And then… he sneezed.

_Stupid allergies,_ he thought rubbing his nose.

About 4 minutes passed, he kept wondering where his family was. It wasn't Thursday, so Omner wasn't at drum-line. And his parents were usually here, and only occasionally were out.

His thought process was interrupted by the sound of a drum cymbal. He fell out of his seat, startled as anything. It was almost as if he were expecting The Sound of The Drums to start playing. They didn't. Thank goodness, but that didn't answer what caused the clang. It was in the basement, and basements and attics scared the crud out of him.

Himni got a hold of himself, and with that he started walking down the steps to the music room. He caught some whispering as he moved slowly towards the door of the room. His hand shakily gripped the knob, and with all the courage he could muster (which wasn't that much), made the door fly open.

"AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEKK!" screamed multiple voices.

"**What the fudge**!?" Himni yelled as he fell back.

He got up as fast as he could. There on the tile floor sat 6 girls with brightly colored hair and one boy with… green hair?

"How the heck did you get in my house!?"

**A/N: Hello, electron15 here. It has been well over a month since the publication. Well, I should say "Thank You" to Cecily Rose Midnight for the compliments and review. It got me back on my feet, and I am typing again. Imperial, Missouri, I used to live there. 4 days ago to be exact, but I have moved to Pennsylvania. Everything in the story geographical-wise is by memory.**

**You got to look forward to, even my second fanfiction which I have yet to name. I will be setting up a FimFiction account, so if that is preferred, go follow. **

**Till next time. Onwards and upwards!**


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight's eyes opened, she felt crushed under a ton of weight. She immediately knew it was her friends. Still half-asleep and dazed, she mumbled.

"…Get off."

There was some movement, and she heard a body fall to the ground.

"Owwww," said the familiar voice of Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shut her eyes, about to give up. Then there came the scream from Dash.

"What the- What's happened to me?!" shrieked Rainbow as she noticed her new upper appendages.

The rest of the group awoke with shock. Except Spike, he just mumbled something about his mother.

"Spike!" exclaimed an irritated Twilight.

"Gah, WHAT?" Spike awoke and looked up.

He gave a girlish scream when he saw the six former ponies sitting awkwardly on the hard tile floor. He'd never seen anything like this before.

"Twilight… is that-?"

"Yep," she looked scared.

Fluttershy was hyper-ventilating, Rarity was looking at her now pale furless skin, and Pinkie was investigating the electric guitar in the back of the room. Applejack checked for her hat, thankfully it hadn't moved off her head. Rainbow was trying to find her wings, and she was having a severe panic attack. Twilight searched for her horn, but like Rainbow's wings, it was nowhere to be found. Spike even noticed his claws and even his spines were gone.

True speechlessness fell upon them. Seconds, minutes, even hours may have passed. Or minutes, definitely minutes.

"Girls… I don't think we're in Equestria anymore," Rarity spoke as she looked out the window.

"Well, DUH!" said Pinkie as she threw her arms up. She slammed the cymbal on the drum set next to her.

They heard a large thump from above. Like something falling. Or some_one_.

"What was that?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Everypony, stay quiet," Twilight was scared out of her wits. So were the others.

Footsteps coming closer. Tension rising so high Applejack was about to pass out.

The knob on the closed door rattled. And the door flew open. A creature, of similar appearance to them, came into view.

All sense of hearing in him was destroyed as their voices broke loose in high-decibel screaming.

"What the **fudge**!?" he yelled as he fell back.

All of them had pushed themselves against the wall across from the door. And once again, Fluttershy led them in a beautiful unison of hyper-ventilation. Spike, on the other hand, was possibly in the middle of shock-induced stroke.

"What the heck are you doing in my house!?" He asked, still shaken.

Twilight was the first to calm down enough to respond.

"Uhhh, we are _so_ sorry for the intrusion, we just- uhhAHHHH!" Twilight had attempted to get onto two legs like the creature in front of her. She failed.

She had fallen over onto Spike, who was holding in his screams of pain.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he moved toward Twilight.

"Oh, of course, just a little… disoriented," she responded.

"Here, let me help-," he started.

"Hey," said a raspy voice, "she said she whOOAAHH!"

Rainbow had gotten up only to have the same problem as Twilight, and she had fallen over this guy. She was caught in his arms.

"Let me rephrase that; are _all_ of you all right?" He asked.

He got no responses as he set Rainbow down slowly. She was slow to let go. But he noticed each of the girls' unique traits. They were each completely differ-

"EXCUSE ME, but I'm still down here!" Yelled Spike, who was still being squashed by Twilight's new form.

"Oh, shoot, sorry kid," the creature said.

He helped Twilight up and walked her over to a mattress at the corner of the room, he then helped Spike up. But he just popped his back and walked over to the mattress. He helped the rest of them over and sat them down. No defiance occurred, except in Rarity, who hesitated to let this creature touch her out of fear that he was filthy.

"Well, under normal circumstances, my parents would be here to deal with a problem like this," he started, "but unfortunately, they are not, so to start, my name is Himni and you are obviously misplaced."

"Himni?" Applejack said, "that's a-"

"I know, a weird name, I've been through this about million times with everyone," Himni interjected.

"I think it's nice," a little voice came from Fluttershy.

"Thank you, uhh, I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked Himni politely.

"Um, Fl- Fluttershy," she said softly, hiding her face in her long pink hair.

"Fluttershy?" Himni questioned whether or not this was true.

He shook this thought off.

He continued on to ask each of their names. He attempted to stay straight-faced, but he was having a hard time.

"Twilight Sparkle," she straightened herself up to look formal. She was meeting a new friend after all.

A rude thought entered Himni's mind, something about weird parents. He shook it off.

"I'm Spike," he gave a smile of pride.

"Rarity, fasionista extraordinaire!" she flipped her hair, looking gorgeous, but barely trying.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, short for Pinkamena, but that's cuz'-" Twilight cupped her hand over Pinkie's mouth.

"Applejack, howdy partner," she tipped her hat.

"Oh, uh, Rainbow Dash," she was focusing on Himni. She had questions, as did the others.

"Well, uh, let me check something," Himni placed his hand on each of their foreheads.

Normal body temperature, no sign of head injury, and despite the incredible colors of their eyes, they weren't bloodshot. He decided to check their breath. This received a smack in the arm from Rarity. It hurt more than he expected.

"Okay, I don't see anything wrong, so-," started Himni.

"Excuse me, but we have some urgent questions that are in need of answering," Twilight was anxious, and like the others, feeling a bit scared.

Himni could feel their fear, and he felt obligated to help them all of a sudden.

"Sure thing, fire away," he waited for reasonable questions. No such luck.

"What are you?"

"Uh, what?" Himni grew concerned.

"Your species, what is it called?" Rarity clarified for Twilight.

"…Human."

All eyes went to Twilight, but she had no idea. She got her nerve back to ask another question.

"Where are we?" She feared the answer.

Himni was really in a pickle now, 7 people who didn't know what, or where they were. He felt overpowered with anxiety.

"Imperial, Missouri, United States of America, North America, Planet Earth, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy," Himni tried to be as thorough as possible. He gave an awkward smile; no one usually enjoyed his jokes.

Twilight was losing it on the inside, she didn't know what any of these were, and she didn't like not knowing. She kept a cool head though, no matter how agonizingly painful it was.

"Soooo, you aren't from around here are you?" Himni expected.

"From around here? We aren't even, uh, human!" Spike lost it and let it all come out.

Himni and the 6 girls gave Spike stares.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Spike slouched.

Himni was dumbstruck. It's not every day you're told that the people in front of you aren't humans. Never mind, you're never told the person in front of you isn't human. His mind was on the fritz, like trying to force a puzzle piece that obviously does not belong into a certain hole. He did the most logical thing his now illogically-infected mind could do. Pass out.

**A/N: Hello… uhhh, yeah, so, sorry for the long wait. But I had to do a lot of rewriting, because I kind of started a shipping too early in the story… Ohhhhhh, you're wondering who it is, right? Well, wouldn't you like to know? Spoilers. Till next time.**

**Onwards and upwards!**


	5. Chapter 4

Himni was awoken by certain inaudible voices. They were kind of muffled at first, but slowly became clearer. They seemed to be arguing, but right now Himni couldn't tell the difference between dog and cat, so he didn't care.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Him? What about us?"

"We have to stay calm; he may be our only hope."

Himni grumbled a little as he turned his body. He felt like he was lying in a soft bed, mostly because he was. He finally got his eyes to open, and he would've probably passed out again if it wasn't for the pounding bruise on his head.

"Excuse me… Mr. Himni, are you all right?" asked Twilight.

Himni saw the girls sitting on the bed he was on, which made him blush deeply. He quickly straightened himself out, as to not make the situation awkward.

"Darling," said Rarity, "she asked you a question, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Seriously, bro, you left me trying to teach them how to walk, but these girls barely listen to a word I say," complained Spike.

Himni became confused by this comment, did it mean they weren't bi-pedal before. The reminder that they weren't normally human made his head hurt. He shook it off.

"So, what are you usually used to?" Himni was watching his words.

Applejack mentioned something about all fours. Himni's headache quickly advanced to a migraine, he rubbed his temples. The girls realized this and ceased with the comments, giving Himni room to breathe.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention we were ponies," Fluttershy whispered.

Himni felt like Zeus giving birth to Athena, or at least similar. He'd heard the comment, and it wasn't helping his sanity. He began breathing quickly, which led to hyper-ventilation. Spike almost said something, but had a fist stuffed in his mouth by Rainbow Dash. She gave him an evil glare, Spike knew better than to mess with her.

Himni looked at each of the girls as he calmed down, they all looked perfectly human. Their hair complimented them perfectly; even Spike's spiky hair looked pretty darn cools. They each had five fingers, a complete face, arms, the whole shebang.

Himni adjusted himself into a sitting position, as to make the situation less awkward for him. 7 pairs of eyes staring canceled any affect on awkwardness. So Himni took a deep breath, and asked them to explain their dilemma.

"Well, to begin, as Fluttershy said… we are supposed to be ponies, and while we were in my library, we received a strange letter from Princess Celestia, and then we feel like we're falling, and then… we're inside your home, which we apologize for." Twilight gave an apologetic smile. She continued to explain, in short, Equestria, and anything else that might be important.

The idea of a magical land full of ponies and mystical creatures sounded girly for a moment, but Himni felt pulled toward it, which left him more confused than mentally broken.

Twilight stopped talking for a moment as she came to a realization.

"Spike!" she yelled, which caused him to topple over, "do you still have the letter from Princess Celestia?"

Spike rubbed his head, "yeah, I think-," he noticed a small scroll sticking out of his new pants.

Twilight noticed as well and snatched it out, unrolled it, and gasped.

"There's new writing here!"

The others became intrigued by this, leaving Himni scratching his head. Twilight realized that they wanted her to read it.

"Oh," she cleared her voice, Spike usually did this, "_My dear little ponies; well, I guess I can't call you ponies anymore… I would like to apologize for the dramatic and dizzying transportation. You need to stay with this young man for the time being; listen to him, learn from him, and please try not to give him a hard time, especially you Rainbow Dash-,_"

"Hey!"

"_It'll all make sense eventually. I will not be able to communicate with you directly anymore, but rest assured you'll have help… Seriously, Rainbow, if you start giving him a hard time I will personally-,"_

"OKAY! Now you're just making it up," Rainbow pointed her finger accusingly at Twilight.

Twilight shrugged, she'd only been trying to lighten the mood.

"_God be with you till we meet again; Sincerely yours, Celestia."_

A long silence took hold. Applejack broke it.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Twilight gave the letter another look, trying to find code or something. Rarity asked to have it handed to her. She looked over it slowly, with her eyes that could see any detail. She gave a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, there's no hidden messages, or anything else for that matter." Her head stooped downward.

Himni felt completely useless, he had an incredible feeling that they were telling the truth, but didn't know what to do. He got off the bed and stood up, all eyes directed toward him now.

"Do you want us gone?" asked Fluttershy as she looked at him with her brilliant green eyes.

A strange feeling of nobility took over Himni, he wasn't going to throw out 7 teens onto the streets that obviously couldn't fend for themselves very effectively, let alone walk. He looked toward Spike and nudged him.

"Gimme a hand?" he asked as he motioned towards the girls.

"If they actually listen, they didn't understand the first thing about walking on two legs," Spike responded as he walked toward the girls.

Himni and Spike helped Twilight to her feet.

This surprised her, "Oh, thank you," she gave a nervous chuckle.

She wobbled badly, but Himni got her left arm pulled over his shoulder. Spike was mainly an armrest for her left side. Himni gave her a simple instruction.

"One foot in front of the other," he said believing that it was simple enough to understand.

Twilight tried to mimic what she had seen Spike do and what Himni was doing; it led to multiple failed attempts.

Himni took notice of her clothes as he helped her. She wore a light purple t-shirt, with a strange looking design on it; it resembled a large magenta star surrounded by smaller white stars. She also had on pair of skinny jeans, along with purple socks.

When Himni had finally gotten Twilight to walk on her own, he began helping the others. They all had similar wear. Rarity had a white tee with 3 diamond designs on it, along with skinny jeans and dark purple socks. Fluttershy had a yellow shirt with butterflies, etc.

But they each had something unique to their clothing. Rainbow Dash wore a cyan hoodie; Spike wore one that was green and purple. Rarity had a long purple scarf flowing around her neck, as did Fluttershy, but pink. Applejack had a nice looking Stetson. Pinkie didn't seem to have anything except for a party hat that she seemed to pull out of nowhere.

While helping them up, Himni was completely unaware of the fact that each girl blushed when he held them up. Mainly because Himni was blushing, so he avoided direct eye contact. At this point, Spike was developing a headache due to being an armrest, so he gave up. When Himni finished with each girl, he gave a quiet sigh of relief. That'd been torture; Himni always pictured himself with a single girl, smooth talking her. Then again, in hindsight, he always felt like someone flipped on the stupid switch in his brain whenever a girl greeted or complimented him. So now take 6 girls talking to him alone, save for Spike, you could see why Himni was worried.

Himni realized that the hard tile floor of the music room was not the best place to teach someone how to walk. So he decided to take them upstairs. He seemed especially concerned about Pinkie, who began hopping the moment she got the hang of it, she was bound to hurt herself, right?

"Um, I think it'll be a lot more comfortable upstairs," Himni explained.

The use of stairs seemed a little advanced for them, but Himni got them going up one by one, gripping the hand rails, which they explained was also new. Fingers were now a minor problem… wonderful. He and Spike followed behind to stop a domino effect if needed.

Rainbow Dash felt curious, she tried her best to stumble believably, and fell back. She fell right into Himni's arms.

"Whoa," he said holding her, "you all right?"

Rainbow looked at him with her striking magenta eyes. She gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry about it…"

Himni blushed; he quickly helped Rainbow back up the stairs. Rarity had seen this little fall as it happened, she had tiny smile with narrowed eyes. She continued on up the stairs. Upstairs was mainly carpet, which Himni concluded was a much safer environment for walking. A large couch and a lounge chair were less awkward than everyone sitting on the bed around Himni.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight took a seat on the couch, while Spike quickly went for the lounge chair. He took full notice of his new height due to being able to, sort of, fit in the chair. He was now a whopping 4' 8" and he was enjoying it, despite being the shortest of the group. Applejack and Rainbow Dash comfortably took a seat on the ground as Himni had done.

_How am I going to explain this to my parents? _He thought as he rubbed his temples.

Applejack saw his worry, and nudged his arm, "Everything all right, sugarcube?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… how am I going to explain this to my parents? You saw how I reacted, how will they react?" Himni's headache returned.

"You still live with your parents?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Himni stared blankly at her, "I'm only 16, how old are you guys? Your teenagers too, right?"

Rarity confirmed this, "Yes, I'm almost 17, but I own my own fashion boutique."

"I'm 16, but I run the local library with Spike who's 14," Twilight said.

Himni perked up a bit with the mention of the library; Twilight must have been really smart.

Pinkie explained she was 15 and grew up on a rock farm or something, and now worked at a bakery. Fluttershy barely increased her volume from before, but she was 16 and seemed to be living alone taking care of animals. Applejack worked on her family farm, which explained her light tan, and she was 16. Rainbow lived in a mansion-like cloud, which needed some explaining to Himni about pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. The concept brought the headache back again.

A knock came at the door, which made everyone jump. Himni looked out and saw a man in a mail uniform. When he opened the door, the man held some papers up.

"Good afternoon, our newbie didn't give you some of your mail, so we decided to save you the trouble of having to wait longer," the mailman gave Himni the mail.

Himni was surprised, mailmen never just gave you lost or misplaced mail… ever.

The mailman tipped his hat, "Have a good day, sir."

Himni fell out of his thought process, and nodded toward the man thankfully. He opened the first letter as he walked back to the room where the girls and Spike had been waiting. He'd just finished reading the first letter when he got back. He froze in place, with confused glances coming from everyone. He dropped all the mail to the ground, and put a big, goofy smile on his face. His headache had gone from migraine… to miniature tactical nuke.

He looked up, "Well, it was fun meeting you all, but I have to get back to reality," his right eye twitched.

Everyone, even Pinkie was giving concerned looks as he walked to the kitchen. Rainbow Dash began to get up and check on him, but there was a large splash before she could start walking. Himni walked back into the room soaking wet, head to toe. His crazy smile had faded and was now replaced with a still twitching eye.

His eyes wandered across the room, "Ok, this calls for drastic measures… anybody have a lemon, I have to burn my eyes out."

Rainbow Dash took hold of Himni's shoulders and shook him, "HIMNI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Himni dazed his way back into control, the headache strangely left him. He blinked a few times and began shivering from the water.

Rarity spoke up, "What did you read?"

Himni slowly turned his head to the pile of mail on the floor. He picked it up and read, _Hi son, your mother and I were given a chance to vacation across the world… now I know that it's all a bit sudden, but honestly, how could we pass up a cruise across the world? We hope you don't burn the house down, and just to let you know, we sent Omner to Utah with family._

_We love you, Mama and Papa._

_P.S. You better stay on top of schoolwork, because if you don't you're in for a lifetime of grounding._

Nobody spoke a word for what seemed for a long while. Himni slumped to the ground, holding the letter. Applejack put her hand on his shoulder; she could see the confusion and sadness in his


End file.
